


Быть любимой

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, F/F, Porn Battle, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Порно-битва, Русский | Russian, Секс в лифте, Секс во сне, Сны, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мол проникает в её подсознание, как вирус, и Ариадна не может ей сопротивляться.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/658306">To Be a Lover</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees">BeesKnees</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть любимой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be a Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658306) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, BeesKnees.

Мол пробирается в её подсознание, словно вирус, перенесённый в её голову из головы Кобба. Она не признаётся — ни единому человеку — как часто во сне видит Мол. Она изобретает отговорки, пытаясь убедить себя, что эта Мол не может быть настоящей — но ведь и Мол Кобба настоящей уже не была.  
Это всегда происходит в лифте. Она у стены, а кабина медленно опускается, и падение кажется бесконечным, пока в один прекрасный момент, без предупреждения, к прутьям ни прижимается Мол, и глаза её полны обвинения.  
Двери раздвигаются, и Мол оказывается внутри прежде, чем Ариадна успевает что-нибудь предпринять. Рядом с прижатой к ней Мол, высокой, с округлой талией и идеальной грудью, она чувствует себя ребёнком. Иногда Мол приносит с собой разбитый бокал, и тогда стекло ненадолго с угрозой касается её кожи. Но чаще всего Мол появляется просто так, и другого оружия ей не нужно. Ариадна не может бороться с ней.  
Мол бросает её на пол лифта, стискивая руки яростной хваткой, прижимает к полу бёдрами и ногами. Каблуки Мол упираются в угол, и шарф душит Ариадну, обвившись вокруг шеи, а Мол задирает на ней футболку и проворно расстёгивает её джинсы.  
— Ты знаешь, каково это — быть любимой? — всегда шепчет Мол, и это больше всего остального напоминает угрозу — острую грань, отделяющую их друг от друга. Порождённая сознанием Кобба или нет, Мол представляет собой нечто, что бесконечно больше, чем Ариадна. Ариадне по-прежнему её никогда не понять, пусть даже это она помогла изгнать Мол прочь.  
Мол стягивает с неё джинсы и бельё до самых колен, и Ариадна чувствует себя ещё более надёжно захваченной этой ловушкой из ткани. Губы Мол всегда спускаются слишком медленно, помада на них всегда слишком яркого красного цвета. Она всегда целует Ариадну в правое бедро с внутренней стороны, прежде чем скользнуть выше. Одна рука Мол всегда остаётся лежать под её правым коленом, а её язычок тем временем проталкивается внутрь.  
Сколько бы раз Ариадна ни видела этот сон, сколько бы раз ни пыталась сдержаться, это первое прикосновение всегда заставляет её вскрикнуть. После этого ей удаётся немного совладать с собой, напомнить себе, что это сон, и что Мол ей не хозяйка. Но эти мгновения коротки, потому что Мол погружается в Ариадну, у неё скользкий язык, и движется он быстро и ловко. Она ныряет в Ариадну снова и снова, пока Ариадна ни начинает рыдать.  
В конечном счёте она сдаётся и опускает руку. Она запутывается пальцами с обколотым лаком в прекрасные волосы Мол и прижимает её к себе, пока удовольствие, волна за волной разливающееся внизу живота, сотрясает её тело.  
Она кончает там каждый раз, вскрикивая и вскидывая кверху бёдра, рвётся всем телом к ощущениям, которых никогда не испытывала наяву в полной мере. Она царапает ногтями пол лифта.  
Лишь в тот момент, когда она начинает приходить в себя, когда осмеливается снова взглянуть на Мол, чьи губы теперь влажные и ещё краснее — лишь в этот момент она просыпается.  
Она тяжело дышит, комкает простыни в кулаках и пытается оттолкнуть Артура, который спрашивает сквозь сон, что случилось.


End file.
